Mais avec qui va t'il finir ?
by yukiii8
Summary: En quête du titre de Roi du Sexe de Poudlard! HarryDrago! Le quel des deux va finir par l'obtenir ?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Je me réveille en gémissant dans mes draps trempé, pourquoi faut-il que je face des rêves sur LUI ! comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de me pourrir la vie en journée !

Je repousse les draps rageusement et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Tout le monde dort encore, bien content d'avoir mis un sort de silence autour de mon lit.

Je prends ma douche vite fait, m'enroule dans une serviette, ressors pour me diriger vers ma malle et je choisis les vêtements que je vais mettre aujourd'hui.

Je prend le jeans délavé que m'a offert 'Mione pour mon anniversaire et la chemise noire que je me suis acheté cet été.

_« Salut Harry ! Déjà debout ?t'as bien dormi ? » _me demande Ron dans un bâillement.

_« Salut ! Aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur matinale, oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ? »_ je lui demande à mon tour, tout en me dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain en attendant sa réponse.

_« Oui j'ai très bien dormi ! » _s'exclame-t-il.

Je viens de refermer la porte derrière moi. J'entends les réveils des autres qui se mettent à sonner.

J'enfile mon jean, mets ma chemise en laissant les deux premiers boutons délibérément ouverts. Je me regarde dans le miroir, un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Et la dernière touche finale, je vais enfin mettre mes lentilles et dire adieu à mes lunettes; je suis vraiment content que Hermione m'ai parlé de ces lentilles qu'on peut garder à vie sans jamais les ôter, je me rappelle encore tout le "blabla" qu'elle m'a fait pour tout m'expliquer.

J'adore Hermione mais y'a des fois ou elle peut être chiante, c'est bien beau tout le savoir qu'elle a, mais faudrait qu'elle comprenne qu'il y a des personnes qui s'en foutent, par exemple moi !

Bon je me regarde une dernière fois, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des gens, depuis la rentrée, qui était y'a une semaine, je n'ai pas encore porté ma nouvelle garde-robe, je suis tout simplement beau.

_« Aujourd'hui, la chasse est ouverte, attention messieurs, Harry Potter va vous séduire, qui sera l'heureux gagnant de ce soir ? »_

Je vais révéler mon homosexualité et ne croyez pas que je suis inexpérimenté, j'ai beaucoup, oh oui beaucoup appris cet été.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

POV Harry

Je sors de ma contemplation par des coups sur la porte.

« _Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi, y'en a d'autres qui veulent y aller_ » S'exclame Dean.

J'ouvre la porte pour laisser la place.

_« Pas la peine de râler ! C'est bon tu peux y aller. » _

Je m'avance dans la pièce vers mon lit et c'est là que je remarque que c'est trop calme. Je regarde les autres, ils ont les yeux grands ouverts braqués sur moi et j'ai même l'impression que Seamus me dévore littéralement du regard.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! » _

_« Excuse-moi vieux, mais... qu'est-ce...tu es... différent ! »_ me répond Ron.

« _Tu_ _es vachement mieux comme ça ! »_

_« Merci Neuville ! »_ Je lui souris gentiment et il se met à rougir. Étonnant.

_« Neuville a raison Harry, tu es vraiment plus beau, on peut avoir une idée de comment est ton corps._ Seamus me dit tout ça en s'avançant vers moi sensuellement._ Dommage, au moins la population féminine aura sa chance. »_ Finit-il dans un soupir en revenant sur ses pas.

Dois-je comprendre qu'il est gay ?!

Un quart d'heure après tous le monde est prêt et je vais mettre mon plan à exécution.

_« Ron vas-y sans moi avec Hermione, je vous rejoindrai rapidement. »_

_« Mais elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi et va t'attendre quand même »_

« _Dis-lui simplement que j'ai une surprise et sinon tu l'emmènes de force avec toi. »_

Voilà je suis seul dans le dortoir, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre 10 minutes voire 15, et me diriger vers la grande salle, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il y aura pratiquement toute l'école.

POV Ron

L'emmener de force, il en a des bonnes, y reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle me suive gentiment. Je la vois, elle est debout devant le canapé, me sourit et oup la! fronce les sourcils, elle s'inquiétait déjà.

« _Salut 'Mione... »_

_« Ron, Harry n'est pas avec toi ?! »_

Bonjour Ron, comment ça va ? Bien merci Hermione et toi ?

« _Il nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre et qu'il nous rejoindrait à table. »_

_« Vas-y toi, moi je l'attends. »_

J'en étais sûr ! Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à être convaincant.

« _Nan ! Il a dit qu'il préparait une surprise et pour ne pas la gâcher, il veut qu'on soit dans la grande salle. Allez Hermione fais lui un peu plus confiance, il a tué Voldemort que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? »_

«_Peut-être qu'il n'a plus d'ennemis qui veulent sa mort, mais on sait pas ce qu'il peut ressentir ! »_

« _Hermione, il va très bien et je pense que t'en auras la preuve tout à l'heure, mais pour ça, il faut aller dans la grande salle. »_

« _Mais... »_

« _Laisse-le tranquille et fais lui confiance ! » _Elle commence vraiment à m'agacer!

« _Bon d'accord. Allons-y. »_

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte en silence. Je suis bien content de préférer les hommes, les filles sont insupportables.

POV Hermione

Ron a intérêt à avoir raison. Si Harry n'apparaît pas dans la grande salle comme il le dit, ce sera de sa faute !

J'espère qu'Harry va bien, en même temps peut-être que Ron a raison je suis trop inquiète. En plus Harry est un sorcier puissant, il est devenu le plus puissant après avoir tué Voldemort.

Ron a raison je suis une vraie mère poule, il est temps que je me ressaisisse et vive ma vie.

C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais changer !

POV Personne

Hermione et Ron sont arrivés dans la grande salle et vont s'asseoir à leur table.

La grande salle est pleine et déjà certaines personnes se demandent où est le « sauveur ».

Quelques minutes passent et Harry Potter fait son entrée, il reste debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui et un silence s'impose dans la salle. Avant d'éclater dans un brouhaha de murmures et gloussements.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Draco

Il pleut dehors. J'espère que ça va s'arrêter pour mon entraînement de quidditch.

Aujourd'hui promet d'être une journée des plus fatigantes. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé avec ce rêve mais après il a fallu que Blaise me réveille d'une manière des plus désagréables, je m'étonne qu'il soit encore en vie à petit-déjeuner à côté de moi.

Flash-back

Un brun m'embrasse, il embrasse divinement bien.

Un beau corps musclé finement, tentation, ses mains qui me déshabillent, plus que le caleçon.

Je sens qu'il est très excité, autant que moi. Ça y est il le fait glisser lentement, sadique, sa main se rapproche de mon membre et….

_« Aaaaaaahhh ! Blaise, débile profond ! Comment oses-tu ? »_ criai-je, trempé des pieds à la tête.

« _Drakychou ! Tu faisais des bruits bizarres, je pensais que tu faisais un cauchemar… je voulais t'aider »_, sourit-il diaboliquement.

_« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule tu savais que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide Blaise ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies le fait que je DETESTE les SURNOMS ! »_

_« Mais, moi je trouve qu'il te va bien, et peu importe ce que tu diras, je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça ! » _ répondit-il fièrement.

_« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer »_ menaçai-je.

_« Je n'en ai pas une mais trois… »_ répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

_« Et quelles sont-elles ?… »_ demandai-je encore énervé mais tout de même curieux

_« Tout d'abord je suis ton meilleur ami… »_

_« Plus pour très longtemps si tu continues à me faire chier… »_

_« Deuxièmement… _continua t-il comme s'il n'avait pas était coupé_… je suis magnifique, une bombe, on va me regretter »_

_« Foutaises… »_

_« Troisièmement_… il s'approche lentement_… je suis vraiment_…il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque…_ un bon coup_…_ »_ il pose ses lèvres sur la commissure de ma bouche avant de s'écarter avec un énorme sourire.

Fin Flash-back

C'est décidé ce soir il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un.

Mais pour toute la journée qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…

Où sont passés Saint Potter et compagnie ? Ils ne doivent pas être encore arrivés. Je vais leur pourrir leur journée. Sourire. Je vais bien m'amuser.

Ah enfin, voilà Weaslaid et la Sang-de-bourbe, mais… ou est Potter ?!... il prépare un mauvais coup ? Non, pas lui, trop Gryffondor pour faire ça. Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire…

Beurk, je porte un peu trop d'attention à ces cloportes, ça doit être à cause d'un truc que je ne digère pas… je regarde sur la table pourtant je ne vois rien d'anormal… bof de toutes manières j'ai fini de manger.

Le mieux c'est que je repense à mon rêve… mauvaise idée, vite, pense un truc horrible… Dumbeldore en porte-jarretelles et Trelawney qui porte du cuir… oh mon dieu quelle HORREUR je vais vomir.

Mais tiens en parlant de mon rêve, qui peut-il bien être ? Malgré toute mes conquêtes, un corps comme le sien ça s'oublie pas ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le voir ? Et son visage je ne l'ai même pas vu…

Je sors de mes pensés par un coup de coude de la part de Blaise.

Mais pour qui il se prend, il est interdit de me déranger, je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée… attendez une minute… pourquoi c'est calme, trop calme.

_« Que se passe t-il ? »_ je murmure pour moi-même.

Je lève les yeux et tourne la tête vers la porte et … oh non d'un chien… c'est une bombe ce mec, une bombe sexuelle. Il est à tomber dans ses vêtements, une chemise noire près du corps, on peut voir ses pectoraux, sa peau hâlée que sa chemise laisse entrevoir en haut du torse, un jeans qui moule bien ses fesses, il regarde un peu dans la salle avec un petit sourire en coin, arrivé a notre table il a l'air un peu étonné, il a de magnifiques yeux verts, puis il commence à marcher, magnifiques ses fesses quand il marche. Sa coupe de cheveux donne l'impression qu'il vient de coucher avec quelqu'un, à moins que se ne soit pas qu'une impression.

Lui je le veux dans mon lit !

_« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas »_ il s'agit plus d'une affirmation que d'un question de la part de Blaise

_« Tout à fait »_ je lui réponds sans quitter des yeux le beau gosse qui vient de s'asseoir chez les Gryffondor… les gryffis… bas tant pis, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que moi.

Les conversations ont repris, les filles lui font les yeux doux et gloussent comme pas possible.

Je fais vite le tour de la salle.

Pas mal de personnes bavent sur cet apollon, tous sexes confondus, j'ai même l'impression que mon propre parrain le trouve à son goût, je préfère oublier cet élément.

Je tourne la tête vers Blaise, lui aussi bave.

_« Je me demande qui c'est. Blaise tu le connais ? » _

Il tourne la tête vivement vers moi et me regarde les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne porte pas grande attention aux griffons.

_« Tu es 24h/24 en train de faire chier Potter. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le reconnaître ! »_ répond rapidement blaise

_« … Potter… c'est une blague ! »_

Je vois plusieurs têtes se tourner vers moi, je crois que j'ai en fait parlé à voix haute.

Potter and co. me regardent aussi, je fixe mon regard dans celui de Potter pour le défier, il me recule pas, au bout de cinq minutes, ses yeux se plissent et un sourire, bien mystérieux je dois dire, étire ses lèvres avant qu'il se retourne.

Les murmures n'ont pas baissé pendant l'échange. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont augmenté.

Je regarde la table des professeurs, eux aussi sont étonnés du changement.

_« Eh ben, je crois que tu as de la concurrence _» me dit Blaise.

_« Je suis et je resterai le mec le plus beau de Poudlard, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de Potter »_ réponds-je sèchement.

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_« Je le DIS ! C'est la stricte vérité ! »_

_« T'énerve pas, reste calme. »_

_« Je suis calme, d'accord, Blaise. »_

_« Ok, c'est bon, allez viens, allons chercher nos affaires sinon on va être en retard en cours de potions. »_

Blaise et moi partons en laissant les autres Serpentards baver sur Potter.

POV Harry

J'arrive devant la grande porte, c'est le moment de faire une entrée fracassante.

Je pousse la porte, comme je suis en retard toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je reste un petit moment debout devant la porte pour que tout le monde me voit bien, un flash m'aveugle quelques secondes… Colin…

Je balaies de mon regard la Grande Salle, je vois plusieurs personnes qui ne cachent pas leur désir pour moi, je mémorise du mieux que je peux ceux qui m'intéressent.

Je tourne mon regard sur la table des Serpentards, j'hallucine, même Malfoy me mate !

Je préfère regagner ma table, je m'installe entre Hermione et Seamus, Ron en face de moi.

_« Harry… mais qu'est-ce que… »_ commence 'mione.

_« Tu es à tomber » _la coupe Ginny.

Plusieurs autres filles approuvent, ça va faire mal quand elles vont savoir que je suis gay.

_« Merci, Ginny, c'est gentil. »_

Elle ne me répond pas, elle se contente de me fixer. Elle ne cherche même pas à cacher l'envie que je vois dans son regard. Et pourtant il y a Ron, elle a pas peur qu'il le remarque.

_« Harry, explique-moi… »_ me demande très sérieusement Hermione.

Y a pas grand-chose a dire, pff, elle peut pas comprendre par elle-même, c'est pourtant simple, je vis.

_« J'ai tout simplement décidé de changer, de m'amuser un peu, maintenant je peut rattraper tout le temps perdu. »_

_« Des amusement au corps à corps, ça t'intéresse ? »_ me demande Lavande.

_« Lavande mais ça va pas ! »_ s'exclame Hermione sidérée.

Je prend mon temps pour répondre, tout le monde attend, avec impatience pour certains, ce que je vais dire, ça se voit.

_« Eh bien, oui ça m'intéresserait mais tout dépendra de l'autre. »_

_« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tu… » _elle est coupée par Ron qui lui dit de se taire, ce qu'elle fait. Merci vieux, je te revaudrai ça.

_« Si tu veux moi je suis… »_

_« Potter… c'est une blague ! »_

Elle a été coupée, ouf, j'avais pas trop envie d'entendre la suite… mais attends…

Je me retourne et mes doutes sont confirmés.

Malfoy, c'est bien lui qui vient de parler. Nos regards se croisent, il me défie, je ne recule pas.

C'est dingue, il me matait tout à l'heure sans savoir qui j'étais… il ne m'avait pas reconnu au début ! Mes yeux se plissent, le salaud !

Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne m'oublie plus jamais, je souris et me retourne.

Je commence à manger.

Je vais tout faire pour lui piquer sont titre de « roi de la baise de Poudlard », il va m'en vouloir à mort… raison de plus pour le faire. Je lâche un léger rire.

Je relève les yeux de mon assiette et regarde de côté, Hermione a les sourcils froncés et me fixe. Je crois qu'elle m'a entendu rire. Tant pis.

De là où je suis, je vois Malfoy et Zabini sortir. Je regarde de nouveau en face de moi, direction la table des Serdaigles, un mec de dernière année me fait un sourire charmeur. Il est plutôt pas mal, châtain, aux yeux chocolats. Tiens tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé avec qui je vais passer ma soirée.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

La chasse peut commencer !

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous, après quelque demande je reprend cette fiction pour, je l'éspère, la terminer ^^. Je m'excuse du retard mais je n'avait pas vraiment le temps et même l'inspiration. Pour le moment j'ai denouveau de l'inspiration et les chapitres vont suivrent assez rapidement.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

POV Harry

Oui. Lui, j'ai bien envie de me le faire ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon je sens bien que je ne vais plus résister … et je vais te sauter dessus ! Mais oui mon mignon je vois bien que je t'intéresse. Hum vachement bien foutu à ce que j'arrive à voir, vivement que tu n'aies plus de vêtements, j'aurais une meilleur vue. Oh oui souris-moi encore de cette façon et … Mais … A qui appartient cette stupide main qui me cache la vue ?!

-_Youhhhhou. Harry ?! Tu m'entends ?_

Oh c'est celle d'Hermione.

-_Oui ?_

-_Ha tu es redescendu sur terre. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu regardais?_

-_Rien du tout. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

Si elle m'a dérangé juste pour me demander ce que je regardais, meilleur amie ou pas, je la tue. Un petit coup d'œil rapide et … il a disparu, la poisse, ce n'est pas possible moi qui voulais mettre en place ma première attaque ! C'est loupé. Merci Hermione ! Vraiment !

-_Les cours vont commencer Harry et on a potion, ce n'est pas le moment de glander !_

Et sur ce dernier mot elle s'en va, sans nous attendre, Ron et moi.

-_Cette année tu peux être sûr qu'elle sera pire que les années précédentes, _me dit Ron

-_Pourquoi ?_

-_Ben, l'autre psychopathe est mort donc plus rien ne va venir nous empêcher de travailler._

Je me rends compte qu'il a raison. Avec Voldemort on avait toujours quelque chose à faire, des recherches, on n'avait pas de temps pour nous ; mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien ! Oh NON ! Moi qui espérais pouvoir m'amuser pour ma dernière année ! J'en serai presque à regretter Voldy… enfin tout est dans le « presque ».

-_Faudrait qu'on lui trouve une occupation. Quelque chose pour qu'elle nous oublie nous._

Il a l'air sûr de lui le petit Ronnie.

-_Et tu as une idée ?_

Il me fait un grand sourire. Je sens le coup foireux.

-_Trouvons lui quelqu'un._

C'est … une bonne idée ! Etonnamment ! Comment ça se fait que je n'y ai pas pensé en premier ? Je lui souris ! Nous somme tout à fait d'accord et sur cette bonne action nous nous dirigeons en silence jusqu'en potion. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Bon voyons, je me demande comment je vais faire pour retrouver ce beau mec, je sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'un Serdaigle et qu'il est en dernière année. Ce serait bien si j'arrivais à connaître son prénom. Et si je me souviens bien, on a un cours en commun avec les Serdaigle cet après-midi. Génial ! Si tout se passe comme je l'espère il sera dans mon lit.

Je ne peux empêcher un rire sortir de ma gorge, Ron me regard discrètement mais ne dit rien, il doit penser que je rigole à cause de l'idée de ce qu'on va mettre en place pour Hermione. Ouf je n'aimerais pas lui expliquer que j'avais hâte de retrouver un mec pour m'arranger un Plan Cul.

POV Ron

Ça fait bizarre d'entendre Harry rire comme ça, mais en même temps c'est normal, aller caser Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout, y'a de quoi rire.

Alors, quel est son genre de mec ? Hermione aime les études donc il lui faudrait un Serdaigle, mais elle aime aussi l'aventure donc Gryffondor. Poufsouffle à exclure. Et Serpentard ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, ces raclures.

Est-ce qu'elle préfère les blonds, les bruns ? Ceux aux yeux gris, aux yeux verts, bleu, marron ? Si je lui demande trop directement elle se posera des questions et je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais demander. Faudra qu'on voit ça plus tard avec Harry.

On arrive déjà. Quelle horreur ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai continué les potions. La matière en elle-même ne me plaît pas et je déteste le professeur. Et pour couronner le tout on a cours avec ces fichus Serpents ! Ils sont insupportables … mais beaux à regarder. Ça y est, je me souviens ! C'est parce que ils ont une belle gueule pour la plupart et un cul à se damner ! Ah pourquoi ai-je écouté ma libido ?

POV Hermione

Je les laisse là. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour trouver la salle de cours.

Je me demande se que pouvait bien regarder Harry ?!

Plongé dans ses pensées ! Mon œil ! Avec le regard lubrique qu'il avait ! Limite s'il ne bavait pas sur la table. Mais bon, je vais écouter le conseil de Ron, je vais arrêter de chercher des problèmes là ou il n'y en a pas et vivre ma vie. La menace de Voldemort n'est plus, c'est notre dernière année et je vois bien que maintenant Ron et Harry veulent vivre pleinement, ils n'auront plus autant besoin de moi. C'est triste d'avoir l'impression d'être inutile et j'ai peur, peur qu'on s'éloigne les uns des autres au point qu'on s'oublie ; pourtant je sais que c'est stupide, on a traversé tellement d'évènements ensemble mais j'ai malgré tout cette angoisse qui me ronge.

-_Et bien Granger, ça ne va pas ?_

Je sursaute et me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Théodore Nott.

-_Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer._

-_Y 'a pas de mal._

Vite partons, après tout il s'agit d'un Serpentard et il n'adresse jamais la parole à une Gryffondor sans une intention derrière la tête. Je m'apprête à partir quand on m'attrape le bras.

-_Ne t'en va pas aussi rapidement, je ne vais pas te manger._

-_On a cours de potion et je n'aie pas envie d'arriver en retard._

-_Je te rappelle que je suis dans le même cours que toi._

-_Je sais mais moi je suis une Gryffondor et dois-je te rappeler que le professeur Snape ne nous apprécie que moyennement ?_

Je reprends ma marche dans le couloir et Nott se met à ma hauteur. A-t-il décidé de me suivre jusqu'en cours ?

-_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, Serpentard ne s'accorde pas avec danger, je voulais juste te demander un service._

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Suspicieuse, je me demande si je peux le croire.

Néanmoins étant civilisée etd'une grande curiosité, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

-_Très bien je veux bien écouter ce que tu a à dire, le temps d'arriver._

-_Ça me va._

-_Donc je t'écoute mais tu n'a que trois minutes avant le début du cours._

Je me demande bien pourquoi un Serpentard vient me voir et pas n'importe lequel, un des meilleurs amis de Drago Malfoy, soit il veut avoir des informations sur Harry, soit il est juste là pour se foutre de moi.

-_Alors voilà ça peut te paraitre fou mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le devoir de métamorphose que le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a donné il ya deux jours._

-_Tu a raison c'est fou, tu fais partie des meilleur élèves, si je me souviens bien tu es classé 5ème. _

-_C'est vrai mais j'ai toujours eu du mal dans cette matière, j'ai fais en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte et ça a marché : même toi qui pourtant comprend vite n'a pas vu que j'avais des difficultés._

-_D'accord je veux bien t'aider mais si c'est un coup foireux de ta part, pense bien que je me vengerai._

-_Ce n'est pas « un coup foireux » comme tu dis mais je tâcherai de me souvenir de cet avertissement._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux avoir confiance, il a l'air d'être sincère.

-_Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon devoir, si tu veux on se rejoint à la bibliothèque demain après-midi ?_

-_Ok, alors demain vers 14h._

-_Bien. Maintenant on … Oh mon dieu !_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je regarde ma montre, il est l'heure, le cours va commencer, je vais être en retard !!! NON pas ça !!!! Je me mets à courir suivie rapidement par Nott.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ?_

-_On est en retard !!_

-_Ce n'est pas grave._

-_SI !!!!_

Trop tard, la porte est fermée, je m'arrête et je reprends mon souffle. Est-ce que je tente le coup et je frappe ? Je risque ma vie en le faisant mais je crois que ce serai pire si je ne le fais pas. Je vais faire perdre des points à ma maison !!!! Je regarde Nott, il est dans la même galère mais c'est un Serpentard lui il n'aura rien. Il me fixe aussi puis me sourit, je ne le sens pas, il se dirige vers la porte, lève la main et frappe. Il est trop tard pour fuir. Il ouvre la porte et je le suis, vers une mort certaine pour ma part.

-_Vous êtes en retard._

La voix tranchante du professeur me glace. J'attends la punition.

-_Retournez à votre place Nott. Et Granger, pensez-vous qu'il est acceptable d'arriver en retard ? Voyons voir que pensez-vous d'une petite heure de colle et une perte de …._

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un l'interrompt, le malheureux.

-_Veuillez m'excuser Professeur mais je suis responsable du retard deGranger. J'ai essayé de lui soutirer quelque informations, qu'elle ne pas donné je tiens à le dire, donc tout est de ma faute, j'en prends la responsabilité._

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Nott est en train de m'aider ?!! Je ne suis pas la seule étonnée, le Professeur est sans voix et même le reste de la classe est abasourdi.

-_Bien alors pour cette fois sa passera, retournez à votre place Granger._

Je ne me fais pas prier, une fois assise le cours reprend. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier, c'est gentil de sa part de m'avoir aidé.

POV Drago

Je n'arrive pas à y croire Harry Potter est un putain de canon !! Je le déteste mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de nier l'évidence. Cette année j'aurai de la concurrence mais je ne me laisserai pas vaincre !

-_Tu te rends compte que c'est que maintenant qu'il se montre, les années précédentes il ne ressemblait à rien et encore la semaine dernière il n'y avait rien de remarquable chez lui et aujourd'hui il se pointe comme ça, avec son air de prince, monsieur-je-suis-à-tomber-et-je-le-sais !!!_

Ça m'énerve de devoir l'avouer !

-_Calme-toi Drago._ M'intime Blaise

-_Non mais tu te rends compte !_ _Je suis sûr qu'il avait préparé son coup, il savait comment allaient réagir les gens, ça se voyait à cause du petit sourire qu'il avait ! Il l'a fait exprès !_

-_Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que toi tu ne l'aies pas reconnu. Et comment tu sais qu'il avait un sourire moi je n'ai rien vu ?_

-_Blaise tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, j'ai osé penser que je le voulais dans mon lit, Potter dans mon lit mais tu t'imagines l'horreur !!!_

-_Vu comment il est foutu, ce n'est pas grave et tu peux être sûr que toute la grande salle a pensé pareil, je me demande si les professeurs aussi ?_

Je ne préfère même pas y penser, je n'en reviens pas que j'aie même repéré un regard lubrique de la part de mon parrain. C'était juste un moment d'égarement de ma part c'est tout et je dois être légèrement en manque ça fait quand même deux jours que je n'ai pas couché. Oui c'est ça ! Donc ce soir il me faut quelqu'un ! hé hé, je souris, je pense déjà savoir qui voir pour ce soir.

-_Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête. Qu'as-tu encore manigancé ?_

-_Rien du tout Blaise, je me disais juste que ce soir je vais découcher._

Je lui souris et il fait de même, ce qui me dit que lui aussi a prévu un truc ce soir. Nous sommes depuis longtemps devant la salle et au moment où je vois arriver Potter et Weasley la porte s'ouvre et on s'infiltre dans l'ouverture pour rejoindre nos places. Il n'est pas question que j'accorde un seul regard au balafré sinon il va encore prendre la grosse tête et avec ma réaction de ce matin et son regard à mon encontre je crains le pire, mais je suis prêt et je vais faire attention, je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

Le cours a commencé depuis deux minutes et, chose étonnante, la Granger n'est pas encore arrivée. Loin de moi l'idée de m'inquiéter, je suis juste intrigué, pour que le rat de laboratoire n'ait pas été présente cinq minutes avant le début des cours, c'est qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. De plus Théo n'est pas là je me demande si ces deux disparitions ont un rapport ? S'il est arrivé quelque chose je tiendrai pour responsable Potter !!

J'ai juste le temps de penser cela que quelqu'un toque à la porte, Snape donne l'autorisation d'entrer, la porte s'ouvre sur Théo suivie de la Granger, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là ont fichu pour arriver ENSEMBLE ?! Non mais je n'y crois pas. Théo étant Serpentard il peut retourner à sa place. Ça va être drôle, Snape va en profiter pour retirer pas mal de points aux Gryffon, j'adore.

Non mais quel est l'idiot qui l'a interrompu ?! THEO ?!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi prend-il la défense de la Sang-de-bourbe ? Que ? Mais non ne la laissez pas retourner à sa place !! Théo, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir gâché ma distraction favorite, emmerder les Gryffondors !!

Oui Granger, reste donc cachée derrière ton chaudron. Potter aussi est intrigué, en même temps sa meilleur amie se pointant avec un Serpentard qui la défend y'a de quoi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau mais ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer, surtout Potter ! Potter ? OH NON moi qui avais dit que j'allais l'ignorer mais quel imbécile je fais ! Je me retourne, je ne regarderai plus vers le fond de la salle quoi qu'il arrive !!!

POV Harry

Elle en a des bonnes Hermione, nous dire de nous dépêcher et elle-même est en retard, le cours vient de commencer et elle n'est toujours pas là ! On toque à la porte, j'espère que c'est elle. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit accompagnée par Nott ? Elle arrive en retard et en plus avec un Serpentard !!! J'espère pour elle qu'elle a une bonne excuse ! Et voilà lui ne reçoit rien mais on peut être sûr que notre maison va casquer !!! Pourquoi l'aide-t-il ? Il a fait louper l'occasion de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor !! Là Hermione faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques !!

Malfoy aussi est étonné, pour une fois qu'on voit une émotion sur son joli visage. Joli visage ?! C'est vrai je ne peux pas mentir sur ça, il a été élu le mec le plus beau de Poudlard trois années de suite, aujourd'hui tu as de la concurrence la fouine ! Vraiment de très beaux yeux quand il ne montre pas que du mépris. Tient on dirait qu'il vient de se réveiller, il me lance un regard qui tue puis se retourne.

Ce cours est chiant. Ça a TOUJOURS été chiant. Allez 2O...19..18..17..16..je range discrètement mes affaire 13..12..11..10..09... Ron fait pareil 05..04..03..02..01... C'est terminé !!!!!!!

OUF, enfin fini, je n'en pouvais plus !!! Maintenant passons à un fait important.

-_Hermione, ma chère, maintenant que le cours s'est terminé tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé._

-_Ouais comment ça se fait que tu sois venue avec Nott ?_

-_Tous doux Ron, alors 'mione ta réponse ?_

-_Il m'a demandé un service, sur le coup je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et après lui avoir répondu, j'ai vu qu'on était en retard._

-_Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il t'a aidé avec Snape ? demande Ron._

-_Je n'en sais rien, j'en suis la première surprise, croyez-moi._

Je la crois elle ne nous mentirait pas. Il va falloir éclaircir cette histoire.

-_Allez les garçons, on a cours de DCFM._

Nous marchons tranquillement dans le couloir en nous rendant à notre prochain cours, faut que je pense a me renseigner sur ce Serdaigle. Je vais demander à Luna, elle est une Serdaigle aussi : avec un peu de chance elle pourra me dire qui il est. Quand je me souviens de ce que Hermione a dit.

-_Dis-moi Hermione, tu nous as pas dit ce qu'il voulait Nott._

-_Est-ce qu' il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?proposa Ron_

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Ron, je ne suis pas son genre de fille !_

-_Alors ça veut dire que tu es quand même intéressée._

Je la vois qui rougis ….tiens donc…peut-être que nous avons une piste pour mettre en exécution notre petit plan.

-_Alors vous êtes passé à l'action tout les deux ? Vu le peu de temps avant le début du cours ç'a été rapide. T'as au moins pris du plaisir ?_

-_RON !!!!!! Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?!!_

Putain Ron t'as fais fort là, tu es vraiment culotté, moi je n'aurais jamais pu le faire.

Bravo maintenant tu l'as vexée ; elle ne va plus vouloir parler durant toute la journée.

-_Mais attends Hermione tu va où ? s'exclama Ron_

-_Loin de toi et de tes absurdités !_

-_Grâce à toi on a loupé l'occasion de lui soutirer quel genre de mec lui plaît._

-_Je n'ai pas pensé à mal._

-_Justement tu ne penses pas !_

-_Salut les mecs !_

Qui vient encore nous faire chier ! Ah ce n'est que Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Je sais pourquoi ils sont là, ils veulent savoir pour Hermione et Nott. Ron leur explique sa super théorie et ils sont pliés de rire faut pas s'étonner, tous cons !

Tiens tiens, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est mon jour de chance !! A peine pense-je à lui qu'il est devant moi ! A quelque pas. Lui par contre ne m'a pas encore vu, ça tombe bien.

Ma proie est juste devant moi, c'est parfait, je vais pouvoir enclencher mon plan de séduction.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et dite moi se que vous en avait pensez. Merci.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Alors pour commencer je remercie Violine qui a accepté de me corriger ^^. Il s'agit donc de la version corrigé. Bonne lecture.

POV Hermione

Non mais je rêve ! Je savais que Ron était relativement stupide, mais là ça dépasse de loin tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'y a rien avec Nott et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas voir qu'il est charmant, mais je suis réaliste, si je veux être avec quelqu'un il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un qui me ressemble et qui est à mon niveau physiquement.

C'est notre dernière année ici et je n'ai jamais eu de relation autre qu'amicale avec la gente masculine. Je ne suis pas très jolie et je ne fais rien pour changer ça, j'en suis consciente.

_- Salut Hermione._

_- Oh salut Ethan. _Je lance tout en continuant ma route.

Ethan, c'est un Serdaigle. Je m'entends bien avec lui, il est intelligent, sérieux mais pas autant que certain qui sont trop portés sur les études. Lui est plus ouvert, détendu. Je pourrai sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais Ethan a malgré tout un côté plutôt « pervers », il pense beaucoup au sexe et même je n'aurais aucune chance, ainsi que toute les filles parce qu'il est gay.

Je vois la porte de la salle de cours, maintenant j'ai cours avec les Poufsouffles. J'espère que ça va bien se passer, les Poufsouffles sont gentils, mais ils sont lents à comprendre. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré les Serpentards ?

POV Ron

Harry est ailleurs, ça se voit. Je me demande à quoi il pense ? On parle Quidditch et il ne réagit pas. Mais bon Dean, Seamus et Neville ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué alors ça ne fait rien.

_- Alors Ron, c'est quand que tu fais ton coming-out ?_

Dean peut-être parfois con, je ne me cache pas donc je n'ai pas besoin de me révéler.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire._

_- Pourtant à part nous personne dans Poudlard ne sait que tu es gay. _Me rétorque Dean

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes ex ne crient pas que je suis gay à qui veut l'entendre._

Ma famille et mes amis savent que je suis gay. Je suis sorti avec des mecs en dehors de Poudlard, beaucoup plus que les quelques uns qui sont encore élèves ici. Si les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte c'est qu'ils sont aveugles.

_- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas par peur ?_

Seamus s'y met aussi, joie. Et Harry qui est dans la lune.

_- Je vais répéter puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre : je ne me cache pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ici les gens ne le savent pas. Ils feraient plus attention, ils le sauraient, mais bon pour que l'information se transmette il faudrait que je sorte avec un mec qui est connu pour son homosexualité et ce genre de mec ne me plaît pas._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais te trouver le mec parfait pour ça._

_- Pas la peine Seamus, je viens de te dire que ces mecs là ne m'intéressent pas, ils sont vantards pour la plupart._

_- Si, j'insiste, j'ai déjà quelques noms en tête, il faut juste que je me renseigne un peu et tu verras tout le monde sauras que tu es gay et tu auras un mec avec qui tu pourras prendre ton pied._

Ça ne sert à rien que je dise quoi que ce soit, il n'écoute plus. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un pour quelques nuits, mais je préfère me le choisir moi-même. Seamus et moi on a pas vraiment le même genre de type. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour l'empêcher de me présenter des mecs.

POV Harry

C'est parfait, il est accoudé à une des fenêtres du couloir. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir de sitôt et seul. Il faut que je me place de son côté du couloir pour pouvoir être proche de lui. Comme si de rien n'était je change de côté, les autres sont trop occupés à rire pour y faire attention.

Bientôt la cible à portée de main, de plus dans cette position j'ai une jolie vue sur ses fesses.

Il n'a pas qu'une belle gueule : il a le reste qui va avec. Je sens que se sera un délice de m'y agripper !

Plus que quelques centimètre et je lui mets la main au panier.

Lentement je tends la main et avec plaisir je lui pince les fesses. Comme je me l'imaginai, elles sont bien fermes.

Il sursaute et se retourne avec un regard étonné. Quand il croise mon regard il me renvoie un sourire entendu. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je poursuis ma route.

POV Drago

On a cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec ce gros balourd d'Hagrid. On a encore quelques minutes avant le cours, je vais en profiter pour faire parler Théo.

_- Alors Théo, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui t'a pris de défendre la Granger._

_- Je n'ai rien à expliquer._

Je n'en reviens pas, bien sûr qu'il me doit une explication ! Défendre une Gryffondor ! D'accord on a pas était des Mangemorts dans cette stupide guerre et on a participé au combat du côté de Potter, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va faire amis-amis avec eux !

_- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme sa, j'exige une explication !_

_- Calme toi Dray, je suis sûr que Théodore a une bonne raison d'avoir aidé la maison Gryffondor à ne pas perdre de point et ainsi nous empêcher de pouvoir les rattraper dans la course de la coupe des maisons ?! N'est-ce pas Théodore ?_

Blaise non plus n'est pas content, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Lui il veut gagner la coupe des maisons et moi c'est juste parce que j'adore voir les Gryffons dans les emmerdes. Théo ne va pas pouvoir nous échapper, Blaise a employé son prénom en entier et il ne le fait que pour faire savoir aux gens que, soit il est énervé, soit qu'il en a marre et aussi pour faire comprendre que l'autre dois coopérer s'il ne veut pas souffrir.

Blaise peut être pire que moi mais peu de personnes le savent. Théo le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il a blêmi en entendant son prénom. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas employé son nom en entier. Je me demande comment il va s'en sortir en face de Blaise ?

_- Alors, j'attends et tu sais que je ne suis pas patient._

_- Écoute Blaise, je suis désolé, mais c'était vraiment de ma faute si on est arrivé en retard. On raconte assez de conneries sur les Serpentards, je voulais prouver qu'on peut assumer nos actes._

_- On est des Serpentard comme tu l'a dis et on est sournois donc on profite de toutes les occasions pour gagner quelque chose et rien à faire de ce que pensent les autres et ce n'est pas grâce à ta bonne action que va changer le regard des autres sur nous ! Pour eux on restera soit des fils de Mangemorts, soit tout simplement des sales Serpentards !_

Il a raison, malgré notre participation dans la guerre du « bon » côté, les gens se méfient de nous et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer ça. Le seul moyen d'y arriver serait qu'on devienne amis avec LE représentant du bon côté, et le jour où on se rapprochera de Potter n'est pas encore arrivé.

_- J'en ai marre de voir les autres nous craindre ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je voudrais pouvoir marcher dans la rue sans qu'on me montre du doigt et tous ces murmures à nos passages me sont insupportables ! J'aimerai qu'on parle de moi autrement que comme une menace !_

Il s'en va énervé, je le comprends, moi-même je ne supporte plus les regards venimeux qu'on peut nous lancer. Si c'était possible j'aimerais qu'on me regarde avec une légère indifférence ou même avec du désir comme ici, à Poudlard, beaucoup le font.

_- Je ne veux pas l'aider, mais je suis en parti d'accord avec Théo, _Blaise me regarde étonné,_ même si je suis narcissique j'aimerais qu'on arrête de m'associer à mon père._

_- Tu as raison Dray mais je suis aussi persuadé qu'il ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité._

_- Il a était sincère sur ce qu'il a dit._

_- Oui je sais, mais je parle du pourquoi il a aidé Granger. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison et qu'il nous en a dit une autre juste pour nous satisfaire._

_- Théo ne peut pas nous mentir. Nous somme plus doués dans ce domaine et nous pouvons facilement reconnaitre les personnes qui nous mentent et là Théo nous a donné une moitié de vérité. Je l'ai bien compris. On va lui faire cracher le morceau plus tard._

On reprend notre marche un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Théo ne va pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci et il ne pourra pas nous rejouer le coup du Serpentard ayant marre d'être dénigrer.

_- Mais dis-moi toi tu a rendez-vous avec qui ce soir ?_ je demande.

_- Un beau brun de Poufsouffle._

_- Donne moi au moins son nom._

Il me sourit, un sourire pervers. Je pense savoir de qui il parle. J'ai la règle de ne jamais recoucher une deuxième fois avec un de mes amants mais pour lui je serais prêt à mettre de côté ce principe.

_- Maximilien Bourin, je ne me trompe pas ?_

_- Non pas du tout. Et toi tu as quelqu'un en tête ?_

C'est une très bonne question. Je crois que je vais me faire une fille pour ce soir, Joëlle Haurany-Pezzolo, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, ça fait longtemps qu'elle me court après celle-là, que le ROI du SEXE lui accorde enfin une nuit, elle va être comblé !

_- Joëlle Haurany-Pezzolo. _Je lui réponds.

_- Hum. Je suis 100% gay, pas bi, mais je vois pourquoi tu l'a choisie. Et avec tout ce que j'entends sur elle…_

_N'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie, j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net._

Cette fille, à défaut de ne pas avoir un cerveau, elle a une sacrée paire de nichons ! Et si ce que j'ai entendu sur elle est à moitié vrai, je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

_- Draynounet !!!_

On non pas cette conne de Pansy ! Quand va-t-elle comprendre qu'elle n'aura aucune chance avec moi ? Je ne suis pas Zoophile !

_- Je n'en reviens pas ! Un Serpentard qui aide une Gryffondor ?! Mais où va le monde ? Demain on va me dire que tu sors avec Potter et que vous avez des projets de mariage !!! _

_- Oh s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de recracher mon petit déjeuner !_

_- Oui, et même de toute manière il n'aurait aucune chance puisque toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre._

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Elle est persuadée qu'on va finir ensemble et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

_- Pansy, il y a des fois où je me demande si un mangemort ne t'a pas grillé le cerveau pendant la guerre. _Blaise à la rescousse !

_- Ne raconte pas de conneries Blaise._

Pansy me fait les yeux doux. Est-elle convaincue que je veuille vraiment l'aider ?

_- Elle n'a pas pu avoir le cerveau grillé tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a jamais eu !_

Blaise et moi nous nous esclaffons tous en prenant la direction du parc en laissant Pansy plantée là. Pauvre fille, elle n'a pas encore compris ce que je viens de dire. Allez 3, 2, 1.

_- RAAAHHH !!_

Que son cri de rage sonne doux à mes oreilles ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'humilie mais elle revient toujours à la charge... Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'elle change de cible ? Je l'ai ignorée, insultée… et d'autres encore mais rien n'y fait. Il va falloir que je trouve un ultime plan pour m'en débarrasser.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver une idée pour l'expédier vers quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Si tu as une idée je suis preneur._

_- Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais tous simplement pas que tu es gay, je pense que ça suffirai._

_- Je suis bi Blaise._

_- T'as qu'à lui faire croire que tu n'es QUE gay._

_- Non, la connaissant, elle va faire un scandale et tout le monde va vraiment croire que je préfère seulement les hommes. Je n'ai pas envie que les filles ne m'approchent plus et surtout je veux garder mon titre de Roi du sexe._

_- Oh vraiment Dray ça serait plus simple. Et même si tu ne couche qu'avec des mecs, ça changera rien, tu garderas ton titre._

_- Oublie cette idée. Je l'utiliserais seulement si je n'ai plus le choix et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais._

Je clos la discussion. On arrive dans le parc pour 2 heures de cours. Je vais pouvoir faire le travail que nous a donné le professeur Snape pour la semaine prochaine. Blaise se dirige déjà vers Théo, je le laisse faire, de toute manière Théo ne va rien dire maintenant. On verra ça ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet, ce sera plus intime pour discuter.

L'heure s'est écoulée tranquillement. J'ai pu finir mon travail en potion. Pansy ne m'a pas approché de tout le cours. C'est parfait. Maintenant, faut que je m'occupe de Blaise qui boude dans son coin, Théo l'a rembarré sèchement et lui comme le grand garçon qu'il est, il s'est mis dans un coin sans parler à personne. Non mais franchement il a quel âge ?!

_- Blaise, on va lui parler ce soir dans ma chambre._

_- Seulement si Monsieur le veut bien._

_- Sur le coup tu n'as pas été très malin._

_- Quoi ?! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?!!_

_- Je me prends pour Drago Malfoy, être supérieur en intelligence et beauté ! Et toi tu pensais réellement que Théo allait te parler à l'extérieur ? Alors que tous les autres auraient pu entendre ce qu'il aurait dis ?_

_- Ben… je…_

_- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'as pas pensé. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un cerveau qui a une capacité appelée réflexion ?_

_- Oh ! C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai juste foncé tête baissée pour une fois, ne m'emmerde pas, OK ?_

_- Bien laissons ça de côté. Suis moi on va rejoindre Théo ET tu me laisse parler._

Il râle dans sa barbe inexistante, mais me suit quand même jusqu'à la grande salle. Théo ne nous a pas attendu pour déjeuner, ce n'est pas grave je le comprends, Blaise peut être lourd quand il le veut. Il va falloir que j'y aille mollo si je ne veux pas le braquer. Cet après midi on a métamorphose avec les Gryffys, si je n'arrive pas à lui parler ce midi il faudra que j'attende encore 2heures, avec cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall vaut mieux être attentif.

On arrive déjà à la table des Serpentard. Théo a le nez plongé dans son assiette. Je m'approche doucement de lui, je n'ai pas envie que ma proie se sente menacée. Je m'installe à côté de lui tandis que Blaise se pose en face de nous.

_- Théo...écoute je…_

- … _Ne commence pas Drago, _me coupe t'il_, j'en ai assez entendu avec Blaise, s'il te plaît ne t'y met pas toi aussi._

_- Je voulais seulement te dire qu'a la fin des cours on se retrouve dans ma chambre._

_- Ah._

_- Je ne te force à rien mais j'aimerais comprendre. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que tu en a marre qu'on te lance des regards suspicieux, moi-même je ne les supporte plus._

Il tourne son regard vers moi, il a l'air étonné, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend un Malfoy râler parce qu'on le dévisage.

_- Mais je sais qu'il a aussi quelque chose d'autre qui t'a poussé à aider Granger, j'aimerais savoir quoi._

_- Je n'ai pas très envi d'en parler, _murmure t'il.

_- Si tu n'as pas envie de nous le dire ce n'est pas grave mais sache que quoi qu'il en soit Blaise et moi ne nous retournerons pas contre toi. Je te le promets. Peut être qu'on pourra même t'aider._

_- Je vous fais confiance mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez apprécier si je vous dis exactement ce qu'il en est._

_- Ne t'en fais pas si c'est un trop gros choc on va s'évanouir d'abord puis une fois qu'on sera revenu à nous, on va t'aider parce que c'est ça les amis._

Le mot de fin est pour Blaise. J'aurais peut être pas mieux dit. L'essentiel c'est que Théo a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ah qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour des amis.

POV Harry

Franchement ce cours était chiant. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est la matière que je préfère, mais avec un professeur aussi ennuyeux, ça va pas le faire. Dommage qu'on ait ce cours avec les Poufsouffles, j'aurais préféré être avec les Serdaigles, au moins j'aurai pu continuer à draguer.

Je me demande à présent ce que je pourrai faire pour l'aborder. J'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte de pouvoir passer la nuit avec lui. Mais comment faire comprendre discrètement que j'ai envie de lui sans pour autant avoir une relation suivie. J'espère qu'il est partant uniquement pour une histoire de sexe et pour une seule nuit. Je sais très bien que ça peut être égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engager, je veux profiter de la vie. Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur lui ! Je me demande à qui je vais pouvoir demander, je sais qu'il y a Luna et si je lui demandais elle ne poserait pas de questions, faut-il encore qu'elle réponde correctement à mes questions.

_- Harry tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Excuses-moi Ron, tu disais ?_

_- Je voulais te demander ton aide pour me débarrasser de Dean et Seamus, mais je vois que tu as autre chose en tête alors je vais demander de l'aide ailleurs._

_- Oh ! Allez Ron c'est bon, pas la peine de demander à quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Ok alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour m'aider ?_

Oups, j'aurai du faire un peu plus attention à ce qui s'est passé avant le cours.

_- Euh…_

Ron me lance un regard contrarié, je le mérite. Je fais un piètre ami.

_- Ils veulent me caser, m'explique t-il calmement._

_- T'as qu'à leur dire que ce n'est plus la peine car t'as trouvé quelqu'un._

_- C'est bien beau mais je ne vois pas à qui aller demander._

_- Y a plein de mecs qui te dirait oui._

_- Faut voir._

C'est dingue ! Ron a du succès mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Des fois j'ai bien envi de le secouer un peu.

_- Et toi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu pensais ?_

_- Oh à rien._

_- Me prends pas pour un con, tu as passé toute l'heure à être dans les vapes et même avant le cours._

J'ai tendance à oublier que Ron peut se montrer intelligent et sérieux quand il le veut.

_- Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne le raconter à personne ?_

_- Bien sûr Harry._

_- En faite, j'aimerais inviter quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je voudrais pouvoir l'approcher sans que ça s'ébruite, est-ce que toi par hasard tu aurais une idée ?_

_- Ben, si tu me disais qui s'est, ce serait plus simple de t'aider_.

_- Ben justement je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, si je te le montre peut être que toi tu sauras qui il est ? C'est un Serdaigle._

_- Peut-être._

Il n'a pas encore réagit ça ne devrait pas tarder quand il va comprendre que j'ai parlé au masculin.

_- Attends ! Tu as bien dit UN ? !_

_- Je connais mon penchant sexuel._

Il ne dit rien, je suis sûr qu'il a compris, il attend juste la confirmation.

_- J'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par les mecs, donc je suis gay._

Je me demande quelle réaction il va avoir. Pas du dégout puisqu'il est lui-même gay. Je pense qu'il va être surpris.

_- Mais c'est génial !_

Ah. Je me suis trompé. Mais en quoi c'est génial ? Autant lui demander.

_- En quoi s'est génial ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas toucher à ma sœur !_

Et il me dit ça avec un grand sourire.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que même hétéro je me serais intéressé à Ginny. Je la considère comme une petite sœur._

_- Comment t'as remarqué ça ?_

_- Et bien, j'ai envie de la protéger, mais certainement pas envie de…_

_- Non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça, _me coupe t-il_. Comment t'as su que t'étais Gay ?_

_- AH ! C'était pendant les vacances. Et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu gardes cela pour toi, je te fais confiance pour ne le dire à personne._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me faire confiance._

J'espère qu'il ne va pas poser plus de questions, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de mes vacances. Même si elles m'ont permis d'apprendre plus sûr moi-même.

_- Et ?... qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux sur ton homosexualité ?_

_- Un mec._

_- Merci Harry ! Je ne l'aurai jamais su !_

Il se fout de ma gueule ! Il sait faire ça lui ?

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer. J'ai rencontré un mec. Point._

_- Vous sortez ensemble ?_

_- Non._

_- Suis-je bête, normal sinon tu ne t'intéresserais pas à un mec ici._

- …

_- Donc c'était purement sexuel._

_- Oui._

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en dire plus. C'était super et sans sentiment. Sauf vers la fin où ça a dégénéré.

_- Sorcier ou moldu ?_

_- Sorcier._

_- Bon très bien j'arrête d'en parler, je vois bien que t'as pas envie d'en dire plus_.

Heureusement qu'il a compris.

_- C'était si nul que ça ?_

_- RON !_

_- Ok. C'est bon je dis plus rien_.

Je sais que sa curiosité le titille. Mais je vais le faire poireauter avant de tout lui dire. Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé, au contraire, mais j'ai l'impression que si j'en parle trop tôt, il va se passer un truc. C'est un mauvais pressentiment que je ne peux expliquer.

_- HE ! Tu recommences à rêvasser Harry, ne continues pas encore sinon avec qui je vais parler à table. Hermione me fait la tête et je n'ai pas envie de parler aux copains, j'en ai marre de leurs plaisanteries. Alors s'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu sois présent_.

Il a une de ces capacités de sauter du coq à l'âne.

_- Tu l'as cherché pour Hermione_.

Nous nous sourions, on sait très bien qu'elle va nous reparler très vite.

Nous arrivons aux portes de la Grande salle, j'espère que mon Serdaigle est là. Je ne peux m'empêcher tout de même de voir ce que fait Malfoy, c'est devenu une habitude avec les années. Même si je sais que c'est un connard fini, je ne peux pas nier qu'il a un corps à damner et que ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il est magnifique qu'il a obtenu le titre de Roi-du-sexe de Poudlard.

Et mon but maintenant c'est de le surpasser. J'y ai pensé ce matin. Il ne m'a pas reconnu alors qu'on est ennemis. Je lui en veux ! Il me fait chier depuis tellement d'années, il aurait du être le premier à me reconnaître. Je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais il ne m'oublie.

Je redescends sur terre lorsqu'on me parle.

_- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir Harry, me demande Lavande._

_- Rien de prévu pour le moment. Pourquoi tu aurais quelque chose à me proposer ?_

Je lui lance un regard subjectif. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut mais je ne vais pas pouvoir lui donner, elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour me combler. Mais ça m'amuse de les voir me désirer.

_- En effet, je pense que…_

_- Harry !_

Hermione…encore…Ouais, bof, elle m'évite de raconter des conneries par la suite pour m'en débarrasser.

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'avais promis de travailler plus cette année ! Je t'assure que je vais te faire suer !_

Mais oui Hermione, je vais travailler mon corps à corps et me faire suer de plaisir. Je me contente de lui sourire et d'hocher légèrement la tête. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée.

Je me reconcentre sur le repas. Je regard la table des Serdaigles et je le vois, il me fixe aussi avant de détourner les yeux. Je me tourne vers Ron, j'espère qu'il pourra m'aider.

_- Ron._

Il tourne la tête et me regarde, attendant la suite.

_- Il est assis en face de nous, septième année, quatrième en partant du bout de table._

Il regarde puis se retourne. A son regard, je vois qu'il ne sait pas.

_- Désolé vieux, je ne vois pas qui s'est. Tu pourrais demander à 'Mione, je crois qu'elle le connaît._

_- Si je lui demande, elle va se poser des questions, pas envie de passer un interrogatoire. Merci quand même._

Le reste du repas se passe bien. Seamus et Dean n'arrêtent pas d'embêter Ron et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler face à ça.

Maintenant on a encore une heure de libre avant d'aller en cours. Métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Va falloir que je m'arrange pour lui faire comprendre que je le veux ce soir et je n'ai pas très envie d'attendre plusieurs jours mais bon je vais faire avec, surtout qu'il est canon.

_- Harry, je vais à la bibliothèque travailler sur le devoir de Potion, tu viens ?_

Zut. Mais je ne peux pas me défiler. Tant pis, de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il a cours lui.

_- Ok. Tu viens avec Ron ?_

_- Non désolé. J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil Harry. Ils m'ont vraiment fait chier tout à l'heure._

Sur ce, il se lève et s'en va. Moi je me retourne vers Hermione qui me regarde…suspicieusement ?

_- De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Quel conseil tu lui as donné ?_

_- Rien d'important 'Mione. Il m'a parlé mec et je lui ai juste dit d'en chercher un qui voudrait sortir avec lui._

Je vois bien que ça ne lui suffit pas, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

_- On y va ? _Je lui demande.

_- D'accord._

Arrivés à la bibliothèque on s'installe à une table près d'une fenêtre. Il n'y a pas grand monde, ce qui est normal étant donné qu'on est en début d'année.

_- Bien, alors la question est « Qu'est-ce que le __Grume de frostolz et dans quel cas l'utiliser ? » __Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?_

_- Euh… Je devrais ?_

_- Le professeur Snape en a parlé une fois l'année dernière._

_- Ah._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je crois que c'est la seule qui peut se rappeler encore de ça un an après.

_- Voyons voir, on sait que c'est un ingrédient pour des potions de soins, puisqu'on les étudie en ce moment. Mais aussi qu'il peut être utilisé pour des poisons, c'est ce que nous avait dit le professeur Snape l'année dernière. Donc on va prendre des livres concernant ces deux domaines._

Heureusement qu'il y a Hermione, je ne savais même pas qu'on étudiait les potions de soins !

_- Je prends les livres concernant les potions de soins et toi les poisons. Ok ?_

_- Ok._

On se dirige vers les étagères. On peut voir qu'elle a l'habitude d'effectuer des recherches, elle a déjà trois livres en main alors que je n'en ai qu'un seul.

Au bout de cinq minutes Hermione rejoint la table, huit livres sous le bras et moi qui n'avance pas, j'en suis encore à deux.

Cinq minutes de plus et j'ai six livres en main, j'espère que ça suffira. Je me dirige vers la table et la qu'est-ce que je vois ! Mon Serdaigle installé qui parle avec Hermione. C'est mon jour de chance !

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des com, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais^^


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ! Voila la suite. Encore merci à Violine pour sa correction. Bonne lecture.

POV Hermione

Je fini de prendre les livres qu'il me faut, me retournant vers Harry je vois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup avancé, il a en main seulement deux livres. Tans pis il me rejoindra à la table. Je m'installe, sort des parchemins et en relevant la tête je vois Ethan qui vient vers moi.

_- Re-salut._

Je me contente de lui sourire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Un devoir en potion que le professeur Snape vient de nous donner aujourd'hui._

_- Nous avons potion demain donc on va certainement avoir le même exercice à faire. Est-ce que je peux m'installer pour prendre de l'avance ?_

_- Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas seule, il y a aussi Harry qui va travailler avec nous._

_- Ok._

Il s'installe tranquillement. Je ne savais pas que Serdaigle n'avait pas cours. Ca y est je vois Harry qui sort de derrière des étagères, on va pouvoir commencer.

_- Harry. Je te présente Ethan._

_- Enchanté._

_- Le plaisir est partagé._

Il y a anguille sous roche. Je n'ai jamais vu une poignée de main être aussi sensuelle. Il y a quelque chose qui se trame.

_- Bon. Chacun prend un livre et reporte ce qu'il y a sur la Grume de frostolz sur une feuille._

Un « ok » simultané me répond. Puis nous nous mettons au travail. Au bout de 10 minutes je lève la tête pour vérifier si tout le monde travaille bien. Ils font ce que je leur ai demandé, mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui me chipote, je ne sais pas quoi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on m'interpelle. C'est Ethan.

_- Il parle d'un livre là dedans. Je vais aller le chercher._

_- Moi aussi je dois en chercher un, je t'accompagne._

Je les laisse y aller. J'espère qu'Ethan va s'empêcher de draguer, Harry ne risque pas d'apprécier.

Tiens, un Serpentard viens d'entrer, il est seul c'est rare. Comme ce matin avec Nott, il était seul mais tellement agréable, il ne m'a pas insulté une seule fois. Non mais ressaisie toi, pourquoi je pense à ce matin ?

_- Salut._

Je sursaute violemment, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

_- Désolé, je pensé que tu m'avais vu puisque t'avais regardé vers la porte dans ma direction._

_- Nott ?_

_- Euh…oui_

Eh ben quand justement je venais de penser à lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ je demande.

_- Je suis venu chercher un livre pour Drago._

_- Et tu fais toujours ce qu'il te demande, comme un petit chien ?_

A mon étonnement, il se met à rire, un rire très doux, c'est plaisant à écouter. Oula je m'égare.

_- Je vais te dire un secret. Drago m'a permis d'échapper à Pansy dans la salle commune. Il n'a pas besoin de livre mais il m'a offert une porte de sortie. Que tu le crois ou non Drago est quelqu'un de gentil avec ses amis._

On peut voir qu'il dit la vérité parce que pendant son récit qu'il vient de me donner on peut voir sur son visage qu'il aime vraiment Malfoy.

_- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec tes amis_, me demande t-il.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, de mon côté ça s'est plutôt bien passé et du tien ?_

_- Blaise m'en veut parce que Gryffondor n'a pas perdu de point donc j'ai ralenti la progression dans la course à la coupe et Drago a juste dit qu'il avait loupé une bonne dispute de Snape contre les Gryffys. Ces deux là me feront toujours rire dans leur façon de voir les choses._

Il rigole de nouveau, c'est rafraîchissant.

_- Mais sinon le reste de ta maison ?_

_- Ah ben eux ils crient à la trahison. Mais bon je n'en ai rien à faire du moment que mes amis ne me font pas la gueule ça va._

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas au fait que Malfoy et Zabini ne soient pas les premiers à crier au drame.

_- Hermione._

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Je ne rêve pas ?!

_- J'aimerai bien qu'on face une trêve, du moins toi et moi, qu'on essaye de devenir amis._

_- Tu vas encore plus avoir de problèmes dans ta maison._

Je suis soufflée. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !

_- Ce n'est rien et puis Drago va s'occuper des Serpentards, il n'est pas le prince pour rien ! Alors ta réponse ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?

POV Ron

Un copain. Me trouver un copain. Ca fait déjà une demi heure que je tourne en rond. Je ne sais pas à qui demander. Comment savoir qui est gay ? Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour me répondre. Voyons voir les Gays les plus connus sont Flint-Fletcher, Seamus, Zabini. Mouais non je ne pense pas aller leur demande. Il me faut quelque chose de plus discret.

_- Excuse-moi !_

J'interpelle un Poufsoufle de sixième année qui je sais à eu une relation avec Seamus.

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui en septième année est gay, s'il te plaît ?_

Il me regarde suspicieusement. Vite trouve une excuse potable.

_- Euh… parce qu'en faite… y a un mec qui me plaît mais je ne sais pas s'il est gay et je n'ose pas lui demandé._

Ah on dirait qu'il m'a cru. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire.

_- Tu mens vraiment mal Weasley._

Qui est le con qui a fait fuir le Poufsouffle et fait disparaître mes informations avec !

Un Serpentard. Fallait s'en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre son nez dans mes affaires.

_- Quel déplaisir de voir ta face, Zabini._

_- Dis donc Weasley je ne savais pas que t'étais de ce bord là._

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer maintenant avec lui.

_- Si tu me disais ce qu'il en est réellement ?_

Ça sonne comme une question mais s'en est pas vraiment une.

_- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Surtout à Toi !_

_- Parce que je peux peut-être t'aider._

_- Mais évidement pour pouvoir bien me poignarder dans le dos par la suite. Non merci._

_- Oh franchement, tu sais que je suis gay et je connais tous les autres homosexuels de cette école._

_- Ah oui vraiment tu en es sûr ?_

_- Oui._

Il y croit vraiment en plus. Il a oublie un petit élément.

_- Jusqu'à maintenant tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay alors viens pas me dire que tu connais tout le monde._

_- Tu es l'exception._

_- Dois-je m'en sentir flatté ?_

_- Hum…oui._

Je ne comprends pas se type. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin. Me faire chier ? Et ben c'est réussi.

_- Tu cherches un mec ? Pour faire quoi, plan cul ou autre ?_

Je commence à partir. Ca ne le regarde pas. Et même je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dirais. Il attend quoi ? Avoir un élément pour me faire du chantage ?

_- Eh j'attends toujours une réponse !_

_- Quoi ! Parce qu'en plus tu me suis !_

_- Non je dois juste aller dans cette direction._

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ? Je ne te dirai rien qui puisse me nuire. Je sais très bien que tu cherches juste à avoir un élément pour te moquer ou autre._

_- Je te propose mon aide, ça ne va pas te tuer d'accepter._

_- Pourquoi viens-tu maintenant comme une fleur faire amis-amis ? On a passé plusieurs années à se détester, pourquoi ça devrait changer ?_

_- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Granger et Théo ce matin ?_

_- Oui._

_- J'ai parlé avec Théo après mangé, il nous a demandé d'essayer, je dis bien essayer, de s'entendre avec les Gryffondors._

_- Et pourquoi veut-il ça ?_

_- Va savoir. Alors tu veux mon aide oui ou non ?_

Je ne vois pas où tout ça va nous mener mais pourquoi pas. Après tous je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

_- Je cherche un mec qui serait d'accord de sortir avec moi._

_- Et c'est si compliqué de trouver ?_ se moque t-il.

_- C'est bon laisse tomber._

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il se moque de ma gueule. Je commence à partir quand une main retient mon bras.

_- Désolé, l'habitude. Pourquoi cherches-tu un copain ?_

_- Pas n'importe qui. Je veux quelqu'un qui est officiellement gay car vois-tu personne ne sait que je suis gay alors il me faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à faire mon coming out._

_- Je vois certaines personnes. Mais bon il me faudrait tes goûts pour trouver celui qui te plairait._

Il a raison mais est-ce que je pourrais vraiment parler de tous ça avec lui ? Puis-je lui faire confiance ?

_- Tu peux discuter de ma proposition avec tes amis. Je vois bien que tu hésites. Je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir et si tu es d'accord on se donnera rendez-vous pour trouver la perle rare pour toi._

Et il s'en va comme sa. C'est quand même sympa le fait qu'il me laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Va falloir que j'en parle à Harry.

POV Drago

Pansy est vraiment quelqu'un de très chiante. J'ai réussi à faire échapper Théo de ses griffes mais en contre partis il faut que Moi je l'occupe. Et Blaise qui est parti je ne sais où.

N'empêche Théo a vraiment du culot de nous demander d'essayer de s'entendre avec les Gryffys mais bon je lui ai promis de faire un effort. Par contre Potter sera le seul avec qui mon attitude ne changera pas. Mais il ne nous a pas encore tout dit. Vivement ce soir, je connaîtrai enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

_- Draynounet, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Pour vouloir t'écouter il faut déjà que ta vie m'intéresse, ce qui n'est pas le cas._

Elle est vraiment lourde quand elle s'y met. On ne peut même pas réfléchir en paix.

_- Pansy, peut tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

_- Tous ce que tu veux mon chou._

Ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer.

_- Va en cuisine me chercher quelque chose à manger mais avant je veux que tu trouves Stéphane Mallarmé et lui donner ce papier, ça me ferait super plaisir._

_- J'y vais de ce pas !_

Je suis trop doué ! Et en même temps qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne, il n'existe aucun Stéphane Mallarmé à Poudlard. C'est un poète moldu, de surcroît français. Elle va pourvoir chercher longtemps, à moins qu'une bonne âme samaritaine ne lui vienne en aide. J'aimerais quand même en profiter un peu, si personne ne lui dit je vais pouvoir l'engueuler à souhait, bien que ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Ah, le silence est reposant.

_- Alors Dray, tu t'es débarrassé de Pansy à ce que je vois._

_- Blaise ! Justement je me demandais où tu étais passé. Au lieu d'être ici et de m'aider à me débarrasser de la sangsue._

_- J'ai écouté la demande de Théo et je viens de l'appliquer._

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Pas déjà ! Je suis dans la septième dimension ! Pitié dites moi qu'il n'a pas déjà fais amis-amis avec un Gryffon !

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

_- J'ai croisé Weasley et je lui offre mon aide pour qu'il se trouve un mec._

Weasley est Gay ! Hallucinant je ne le savais pas !

_- Et pourquoi tu lui offres ton aide ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, de se trouver un copain._

_- Oui mais il veut le Gay par excellence ! Pour faire son coming out, comme il dit._

Merde. Il aurait pu apporter son aide à n'importe qui, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mais pourquoi Weasley ? POURQUOI ? En plus l'ami de Potter !

Après Théo qui aide Granger, Blaise va aider la belette, ça va être quoi la suite ? Moi aider Potter ?! Non mais quel HORREUR !

_- … propose Dray ?_

_- Quoi ?!_

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à toutes ces horreurs, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur la conversation !

_- Je te demandais qui serait bien pour Weasley._

_- Ah ok. Je te dirais bien que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire après tous c'est Weasley !_

_- Allez, fais un petit effort._

_- Pff, ça va dépendre de ses goûts. Voila t'es content j'ai fais le plus gros effort de la journée, je m'arrête là._

_- Tu peux être exaspérant._

Je ne relève pas. Je sais moi-même que je peux me montrer, assez rarement faut préciser, chiant.

_- Bon alors je vais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ai parlé de ça avec Weasley._

Je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un petit remontant.

_- Drago, est-ce que tu écoutes ?_

_- Pas vraiment non._

_- Quand tu ignores Pansy, c'est marrant. Pas quand il s'agit de moi._

_- J'ai soif._

Ça le coupe dans son élan, je le sais mais tant pis, j'ai reçu trop d'informations désagréables et en plus cauchemarder sur Potter, réveillé, ça aide pas.

_- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport que le fait d'avoir soif t'empêche de m'écouter. Sinon tu as la magie, c'est facile d'invoquer._

Il a raison. Pour qui je passe moi maintenant ?

Deux secondes plus tard, j'ai un verre en main. Je bois cul sec. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Allez un petit deuxième. Le verre plein je n'ai même pas le temps de tremper mes lèvres dedans que le verre a disparu.

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour boire ? Moi je pensais que tu voulais de l'eau ou un truc comme ça. PAS du Whisky pur-feu !_

_- Bon d'accord je boirais plus tard._

Après les cours ça devrait aller, deux heures seront passées donc il sera suffisamment tard. Un verre ou deux ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

_- Est-ce que tu as déjà contacté Joëlle Haurany-Pezzolo ?_

_- Ouais, je lui ai envoyé une missive. Et toi ?_

_- M'en suis déjà occupé._

Vivement que cette journée se termine.

_- Allez viens... Le cours va commencer._

Joie. Deux heures avec McGo et les Gryffys. Oui vivement que la journée se termine.

POV Harry

Je le suis jusque dans le rayon potion. Je ne m'attendais pas à le croiser ici. Et très réactif à ma demande vu les appuis explicites de son pied sur mon entrejambe. Heureusement que la bibliothèque est vide parce que les tables ne cachent rien ! Je veux prendre la parole quand mes lèvres sont happées par une bouche gourmande. Je réponds rapidement à ce baiser et ouvre le passage à sa langue exigeante. Ce n'est pas tous ça mais si je veux réussir à lui donner rendez-vous ce soir je vais devoir mettre un terme à se baiser.

_- Ce soir, rejoins moi dans la salle désaffectée du 3ème étage._

_- Ok. Vingt-deux heures ça te va ?_

Je souris, c'est plus facile que je ne le pensais. Et en plus il me propose un horaire. Il est vraiment enthousiaste et ce que je sens contre ma cuisse me le prouve.

_- Ça me va._

On reprend la où on s'était arrêtés mais les attouchements en plus. Il a glissé ses mains sur mes fesses, tandis que moi je lui caresse le dos. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées mais lorsque nous entendons des pas qui se rapprochent nous nous séparons et nous réarrangeons pour être présentables.

_- Le cours va commencer._

_- Ah déjà ?! Et ben merci Hermione._

_- Vous avez trouvé les ouvrages ?_

_- Non._

Ethan et moi nous nous regardons, nous avons répondu au même moment.

_- Ah d'accord, ils doivent déjà être pris._

Elle dit ça d'une vois indifférente. Il a du se passer quelque chose parce que Hermione n'est jamais comme sa quand il s'agit des cours.

Je lance un dernier regard à Ethan, puis suit Hermione. En traversant la salle je vois Théodore Nott. Ce peut-il qu'il soit la cause de l'air absent de ma meilleure amie ? Arrivé dans le couloir, j'essaye de lancer la conversation là-dessus.

_- Nott est venu te voir ?_

Elle sursaute et tourne la tête pour me regarder. Quoi qu'elle cherche, elle l'a trouvé puisqu'elle me fait un petit sourire.

_- Oui. Il m'a demandé quelque chose et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre._

_- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il te voulait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?_

_- Et bien…il voudrait qu'on devienne amis._

Je me stop dans le couloir. Je me répète ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Nott, un Serpentard veut devenir ami avec une Gryffondor ? Y a un problème quelque part !

_- Je savais que je n'aurais rien du te dire._

_- Quoi ?! Mais non ça va, j'ai juste était étonné, c'est tout._

On reprend notre marche. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui conseiller. Un Serpentard c'est vil, mais il l'a déjà aidé ce matin et s'il est sincère je ne vois pas pourquoi je les empêcherais de devenir amis.

_- Fais comme tu le penses._

Elle n'a pas compris ce que je viens de lui dire vu le regard qu'elle me lance.

_- Pour Nott, fait ce que tu veux. Si tu trouves qu'il est sincère avec toi, alors tu peux accepter sa proposition. C'est à toi de décider._

Maintenant c'est à son tour d'être étonnée. Et oui, le grand Harry Potter, ennemi incontesté des Serpentards, ne crie pas à l'éventuelle amitié entre deux membres de ces maisons.

_- Mais si jamais il s'agit d'une entourloupe et que tu es blessée physiquement autant que mentalement je lui ferais payer._

On rigole tous les deux à ma dernière remarque, même si j'étais sincère. Au moins Hermione a pris sa décision et je la soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

On arrive devant la salle de cours et Ron y est déjà, adossé au mur d'en face, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir l'air préoccupés aujourd'hui ?!

_- Ça ne va pas Ron ?_

La question d'Hermione le ramène au présent.

_- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez déjà là. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose._

Il s'arrête de parler et au lieu de nous dire la suite il regarde quelque chose derrière nous. J'essaye de jeter un coup d'œil discret et je vois que Malfoy, Zabini et Nott arrivent, ce dernier a du les croiser en cours de route.

_- Zabini._

C'est Ron qui a parlé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire murmuré.

_- Il m'a…proposé quelque chose._

_- Toi aussi ?!_

Hermione a presque crié sous l'étonnement.

_- Comment ça « toi aussi » ?_

_- Enfin moi c'est Nott qui est venu me parler._

_- Zabini m'a proposé son aide pour me trouver un copain. Et toi 'Mione, il te voulait quoi l'autre ?_

_- Qu'on devienne amis._

Ron s'étouffe presque avec sa salive. Et oui c'est encore plus surprenant que ce que Zabini lui a proposé.

_- C'est étrange toute cette histoire. Nott qui propose son amitié, Zabini qui me propose son aide. Harry est-ce que par hasard Malfoy est venu te parler ?_

Hermione et Ron me questionne du regard, attendent ma réponse.

_- Non pas du tout et j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas._

On plonge chacun dans nos pensées. C'est vrai que c'est étrange le fait qu'à peu prés au même moment deux Serpentards aient proposé quelque chose à deux Gryffondors.

C'est à ce moment que s'ouvre la salle de cours, les 1ères années sortent rapidement et nous rentrons tous nous installer. Je m'assois à côté d'Hermione, Ron à côté de Neville juste derrière nous.

Les cours ont commencé depuis environ une dizaine de minutes quand Ron interpelle Hermione.

_- 'Mione_, chuchote-il.

Celle-ci lui lance un regard pour lui montrer qu'elle écoute, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à Nott ?_

_- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse et toi ?_

_- Moi non plus._

Chacun porte de nouveau attention au cours, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

_- Bien nous allons passer à la pratique. Je vais vous distribuer des petites billes et vous allez les transfigurer._

C'est parfait pour reprendre la discussion, tous en travaillant bien sûr, pour que McGonagall ne capte rien.

_- Comment ça se fait que t'as pas répondu à Nott ?_

_- Comment ça se fait que t'as pas répondu à Zabini ?_

Ça commence déjà ! Vaudrait mieux que je les arrête tout de suite avant que ça ne s'empire et que la prof les vois.

_- Vous voulez vraiment que McGonagall nous vois discuter ? Surtout toi Hermione ?_

Ils font une négation d'un signe de tête.

_- Nott m'a donné du temps pour réfléchir à sa demande._

_- Pareil pour Zabini._

_- Fais comme tu penses, j'ai conseillé la même chose à 'Mione._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?_

_- Je vais lui dire que je veux bien qu'on essaye._

_- Je vois._

Ron réfléchit. Au moins le fait que 'Mione veut bien essayer de devenir amie avec Nott ne le dérange pas.

_- Ok, moi aussi je vais dire à Zabini que j'accepte. De toute façon on n'a rien à y perdre. Faudra juste faire attention à pas trop dévoiler sur nous, c'est peu être un piège._

Nous rions tous les trois, Ron restera toujours le même ! Quand Neville nous demande pourquoi on parle de Serpentard on a juste un sourire énigmatique. Vaut mieux y aller en douceur avec les autres, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient près pour une entente avec des Serpentards, même moi je ne suis pas sûr que ça va marcher pour Hermione ou Ron.

Le reste du cours s'est passé normalement. On a tous réussi la formule, même Neville avec notre aide. Ron et Hermione se sont mis d'accord d'aller voir les Serpentards après le dîner pour leur donner la réponse et moi j'en ai profité pour dire discrètement à Ron que ce soir je ne serais pas là.

A suivre...

Donnez moi votre avis, si vous avez aimé ou si sa vous a déplu. Toute les critiques son bonne a prendre.


End file.
